The Other Rider
by BookWorm 124
Summary: Kadriane always knew she was different. but when she discovers that she is an elf and it is her destiny to save Alegasia from Galbotorix, with Eragon's help, how will she take it? I can't write summaries, its better than it sounds. please read! EK


**Prologue**

"Run, Khemira. Run!" urged a women's voice. She was crouched low over her horse's back weaving through the trees. At her words the steady thump of the horse's pounding hooves quickened.

They were gaining on her, even at this speed, and her horse was tiring. She had gone seven leagues on this horse already. She had traveled far in three days and had reached the outskirts of the Forbidden woods. But her destination was near. She glanced over her shoulder and flash of lighting illuminated her chasers' torches about three miles behind her.

The rider, Elisheva, carefully checked the bundle she was carrying across her chest. "Still asleep" she muttered, relieved.

Her face relaxed for a bit while she gazed at the peaceful babe, delicate features that were lost before in the mask of worry were now revealed; angled brow with deep black eyes, pale skin and deep red lips that contrasted dramatically with her raven hair. Her hair was tied back with a band of leather to keep it out of her face. Elisheva's ears tapered to sharp points. Even in her current state; soaked to the bone by the chilling rain she looked more regal and graceful than any other being on the Earth, almost inhuman. Her unparallel beauty had been passed on to her daughter, who had the same mop of black hair, same delicate nose and brow. Her mouth had more pout to it, like a child who couldn't have what he wanted, but it had the same deep red color. The babe turned and opened her eyes slightly, they were deep purple and beneath those swirling depths there was something else, something indescribable. Those eyes were the reason why she had traveled all this way.

There was an ancient prophecy written about a beautiful girl with purple eyes. That she would be their savior in a time of chaos. Chaos is here, now is the time we needed her. The country was on the borderland of destruction. Elisheva was sure that her daughter was the one. Purple eyes are uncommon there had only been three other girls in 500 years who had had purple eyes and none of them were born in a time of war. there was another part of the prophecy a part about how she would restore long forgotten history to her land. Who knew better the history of the land than an immortal part of it? Who knew better than an elf? Whose past lives lived inside of them, waiting to be reveald.

_When the first and the last meet as one,_

_When sapphires are dull and grimy,_

_And the despot won the war._

_Look for the girl with purple eyes_

_Locks of raven hair._

_Her partener as green as the woods that she will come to love._

_The elements converge, and save the world_

_That she will leave forever._

Elisheva snapped out of her reviere and took a swift look behind her._ 'Good i am putting distance between us and the squadron of men ordered to capture me and the baby'_. She looked ahead and saw how close they were to the castle. The next turn in the road revealed what she was searching for; the Castle of the Waken Win.

Elisheva cantered into the courtyard and tumbled off Khemira. A groom immediately appeared and led the horse into the stables for some well deserved rest

.Elisheva turned around and froze, the Sacred Lady herself was waiting for her. She motioned for Elisheva to follow her inside where they could talk. She followed The Lady inside. They came to a room with a roaring fire that warmed Elisheva's frozen bones.

"Please sit my sister, you have traveled far carrying a great burden." Said the Lady. Elisheva sat, settling back comfortably.

"it has been long since I last saw you Lady, yet you have not changed at all." Said Elisheva.

The Lady laughed. "For all you immortality, elves have not escaped one thing, the phisical signs of aging, however slowed down it is." She sobbered, "Now, I know what it is you have brought me, may I see her?" Elisheva nodded and held out the bundle.

"Ohhhh", breathed Lady as she look upon the babe," She defidently is the one. "You know what this means, don't you? You'll have to give her up until she comes of age. She must never know her destiny until she is able to take it in her own hands, for her saftey and of those around her. I'm so sorry."

"I'm am prepared." Said Elisheva, calm and colected, but the single tear that slid down betrayed the pain and sorrow inside of her. The Lady rose and handed the babe to her.

"It is good to feel the pain that you feel right now, it shows that you love her. She will always be yours no matter how far away you are." The Lady comforted her.

" I know, but promise me that she will be cared for with as much love as she would be if she was in my own house."

"You know that I would not accept anything other. What is her name? i want her to keep her own name. you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish, my gate is always open to her," replied The Lady.

"Her name is Kadriane. what about the soliders that folled us here, what of them?" again the Lady laughed.

"the castle is portected by acient spells, they will not be able to see it as long as they seek to harm one within its walls; you are safe."

Elishva spent as little time as possible at the lady's castle, only as lond as her horse needed. her goodbye was aid with much tears and sadness, and as a parting with she asked, "Lady, please see to it that they do not maim her name too horrifically." to this the Lady sniggered and replied, "As you with, Sister, you need not fear, she will be in good hands."

Elishva gave Kadraine one last kiss, handed her to the outstreched arms of the Lady, and without another word turned her horse and galloped out of the courtyard. The Lady kept Kadi for a few weeks until shr found the right home for her. when she did she came to them with a storyof how she found the babe under a weeping willow and tough she had come to love her, she could not keep her for she was a travling player who oftend fell on hard times. the family accepted her without too many questions. Hopefully, she would grow up in the right enviroment and acknonledge her destiny when she was ready to face it.

**AN: I hope you liked it, and please review, flame are welcome, but could you please not cuss me out. thanx :) i will try to update soon, but no promises i can't keep.**


End file.
